i'll be your man
by adjones
Summary: Historias de amor. Pones
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Esta es una historia que escribí en un momento de aburrimiento. Y bueno, no se que me pasa últimamente pero pienso solamente en pones, todo es pones y más pones. Así que bueno a ver si os gusta.

Esta historia cuenta con dos partes. Espero que os guste.

_**Title: I'll be your man**_

_**Autor: adjones**_

_**Género: Romance**_

_**Pairing: Pones**_

_**Advertencias: +18 **_

_**Argumento: La historia de Danny y Dougie.**_

" _- Enano, enano, enano, acércate –sonrió Danny la primera vez que fueron a ver la casa donde los cuatro vivirían juntos. Dougie lo miró mal, estaba harto, así que se acercó y por primera vez en la vida le plantó cara._

_Ya vale –le miró mal- estoy harto de tu "enano, enano" solo tengo un año menos que tú, ¡joder!_

_Y por primera vez en la vida, Danny le miró sonrió y no volvió a decir, por lo menos en todo el día, enano a Dougie."_

Murmura algo mientras se prepara un café, no hace mucho que se ha despertado y no le apetecía estar mucho más en la cama. Hoy hace 7 años desde la primera vez que empezaron a vivir juntos y aunque las cosas han cambiado mucho, por supuesto cada uno ha hecho su vida, Dougie tiene momentos que recordará siempre en su cabeza, hay muchísimas anécdotas con todos pero por supuesto uno de ellos es el que se lleva la "palma".

2004

No hacía más de 10 meses que vivían juntos. Para elegir la habitación, todos hicieron una carrera escaleras hacia arriba y quien llegara a la habitación se quedaba con ella. Ese día se rieron muchísimo cuando Harry y Dougie cayeron escaleras hacia abajo, mientras que Danny y Tom corrían escaleras hacia arriba y elegían las habitaciones más bonitas. Cenaron pizza como chicarrones solteros y se pusieron a ver películas, que por supuesto Tom seleccionó cuidadosamente. No recuerda cuanto duraron despiertos, pero cree que no mucho. Estaban sentados tal y como habían caído cuando el repartidor de pizza había hecho acto de presencia y había traído seis pizzas, de las cuales habían sobrado 2 trozos por parte de Dougie. En el suelo se hallaba Tom, que tenía un cojín entre los brazos. Harry había decidido que uno de los dos sillones individuales que se hallaban en casa era para él, vamos que tenía su nombre escrito al dorso. Mientras que, Dougie y Danny compartían el sofá grande. Al principio los dos estaban sentados, pero mientras transcurría la película, Dougie había ido escurriéndose hasta tener la cabeza apoyada en los muslos de Danny, el cual había tomado la forma más cómoda y pasaba los dedos por el cabello rubio.

A las 3, después de estar durmiendo cómodamente, Dougie abrió los ojos y vio que solo estaban ellos dos. Danny debería tener el cuello desencajado porque lo tenía colgando sobre el respaldo de aquel sofá, aun así, seguía durmiendo tranquilamente y solo cuando el pequeño se levantó, abrió los ojos.

¿Qué pasa enano? –Dougie se molestaría pero en todo el día parecía que lo había escuchado poco. Negó con la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta

Nos hemos dormido en la película –Danny le miraba expectante con unos pequeño ojos que le hacía mucho más adorable de lo que podía pensar Dougie jamás- deberíamos irnos a dormir

Danny tosió y echo el cuerpo de Dougie otra vez hacia abajo y le acarició de nuevo el pelo.

Y ¿Qué estábamos haciendo, enano? –sonrió y miró los ojos de Dougie entrecerrarse- así cierra los ojos y dormimos

Danny te vas a romper el cuello si duermes aquí- intentó levantarse pero una mano de Danny no le dejaba

En peores sitios he dormido, enano –sonrió y Dougie bufó pero Danny siguió- vamos, pero si piensas eso, pues –se levantó por lo que Dougie pensó que era la hora de ir a dormir, pero Danny se hizo un hueco y se tumbó a su lado – ahora ya podemos dormir

Dougie rió y se acurrucó cerca de Danny que tenía y tiene un olor especial, pues Dougie podía identificar al menos 5 olores característicos de Danny Jones. Danny olía a sexo, a hombre, a sudor, a colonia y a esa mezcla de alcohol.

Cree que nunca había dormido tan bien, él se había acurrucado, y en un principio Danny estaba recto, pero a lo largo de la noche se había movido y había quedado de cara al enano, con la boca entre abierta y soltando pequeños suspiros.

Todavía puede recordar los dedos del hombre lleno de pecas pasear por entre su pelo y que lo hiciera adrede para el enano volviera a cerrar los ojos.

2005

Danny salía de la ducha, todas las pecas que salpicaban su piel estaban impregnadas de agua. A Dougie le hacía gracia cuando salía de la ducha, pues ese pelo que en todas las fotos salía, tan planchado y brillante, en realidad era una mata de rizos desobedientes que Danny maldecía y planchaba todos los días a conciencia para que las chicas se derritieran con solo verle. Cuando Danny veía la sonrisa divertida de Dougie ponía mala cara y le empujaba contra la pared. Dougie emitía un quejido y enseguida Danny le ayudaba poniendo su voz de enfado mítica, aunque Dougie sabía que él no estaba enfadado.

Joder Enano deja de reírte de mí –suspiraba mientras los desplazaba de la pared.

Dougie asentía pero en cuanto Danny se daba la vuelta, la sonrisa volvía a sus labios y soltaba una pequeña carcajada intentando que no sonara mucho y caminaba detrás de él. Hacia un año que habían comenzado a vivir los cuatro juntos y como en toda familia tenían sus costumbres. Dougie se sentaba en la cama de Danny siempre que quería, aunque el otro estuviera desnudo o vestido y esperaba a que le diera conversación. Ese día Danny se sentó a su lado y Dougie llevo sus dedos al pelo.

No entiendo el ¿por qué te da tanta rabia tu pelo? –sonrió mientras enredaba sus dedos en el pelo- a mí me gusta, eres una escarola

Por eso –miro a los ojos a Dougie que sonreía mientras tocaba suavemente el pelo de Danny- porque siempre me han llamado rata o escarola

A ver Danny, si eres un poco rata da igual como sea tu pelo –Dougie soltó una sonora carcajada mientras Danny le atacaba a basa de cosquillas en los costado. Dougie emitió algún que otro gemido ya que se estaba quedando sin aire, Danny le miró y paró.

Te vas ahogar –sonrió apartándole el pelo de la frente

Siempre estaban igual, todos los días las mismas bromas o los mismo enfrentamientos, las mismas manos, las mismas caricias y por supuesto, Danny. Que ya era una razón por sí solo. Dougie intentaba no darse cuenta, omitir ciertos aspectos, como que se le erizaba el pelo cada vez que Danny susurraba algo en su oído o que tenía una especie de "mariposas" revoloteando por la zona baja de su vientre cada vez que Danny decidía dormir a su lado o ponerle una mano encima. Aun así, todo era más fácil cuando Danny recordaba lo mucho que le gustaban un par de tetas y un buen culo.

Es día parecía que todo era diferente, tumbados juntos, con las manos de Danny sobre su torso y mirándose a los ojos. Parecía que habían parado el tiempo, que los relojes habían dejado de hacer "tic tac" y no tenían nada mejor que hacer que mirarse a los ojos. Danny subía lentamente las manos por debajo de la camiseta de Dougie, así que un leve suspiro salió de su boca. No sabe cuál fue el momento, pero Danny bajó su torso y dispuso sus labios tocando los de Dougie. Era un beso puro, solo carne con carne, una leve presión del mayor hacia el pequeño, caricias debajo de la ropa y la separación de los dos, rojos como tomates, al oír un ruido al final de las escaleras. Ese fue el primer beso.

Esto hizo que durante dos días no se hablaran, porque cada vez que Dougie decía algo Danny se ponía rojo y viceversa, que no se miraran pues los dos se acordaban de ese momento y sentían demasiada vergüenza y por supuesto que la casa fuera mucho más silenciosa sin sus risas o sus ridículas peleas. Todo terminó cuando Danny le llamo "enano" de nuevo y olvidaron lo que había ocurrido días atrás.

2006

No había vuelto a ocurrir nada, aunque sus bromas, lametazos y besos habían sido constantes, pero no se miraban a los ojos cuando ocurría cualquier situación incómoda por miedo a que volviera a ocurrir lo mismo.

Dougie caminaba por casa en calzoncillos. Esa semana en Londres era lo más calurosa en los últimos dos años, por lo menos. Una ola africana había llegado hasta la capital de Gran Bretaña y no había quien respirara por ningún lado.

Sabían que ese sería el último verano todos juntos, pues Tom ya había dicho que a principios de otoño se iría a vivir con Giovanna, su novia desde el instituto. Harry había conocido a Izzy y bueno no había puesto ningún impedimento en que vivieran juntos, aún así a Harry le gustaba su paz y vivir solo. Dougie sabía que cuando Harry estaba ofuscado valía más que nadie le dijera nada, él solo tocaría su batería y se tranquilizaría con darle dos veces a un tambor. Sin embargo, ni Danny ni Dougie se habían pronunciado en lo de irse de casa. Habían estado hablando sobre el futuro, pero habían sido conversaciones de antes de irse a la cama. Danny quería una casa grande, como la que tenían en Bolton, una que tuviera jardín para, por lo menos, dos perros. A Danny le encantaban los perros. Y un estudio para hacer su música, sabía que si en su casa tuviera un estudio, estaría todo el día metido allí.

Por otro lado, Danny sabía que a Dougie le daba igual donde vivir, si en esa casa podía tener a Zukie y demás lagartijas. Sabía que quería una habitación para el solo con muchos instrumentos y que no le gustaría vivir solo. Odiaba estar solo.

Danny dirigió su mirada en cuanto lo vio. No sabía que había ocurrido ese último año, pero el "enano" había crecido, es decir sus músculos habían crecido, tenía unos abdominales mucho más desarrollados. Se sentó al lado del mayor y suspiró.

Joder con la puñetera ola de calor africano –miró hacia Danny que recorría su torso con la mirada- me voy a quedar más esquelético como siga sudando como un cerdo

Yo no te veo muy esquelético –sonrió

Ya me he dado cuenta –rió y tocó los rizos del pecoso- estas sudando hasta por la cabeza, ¿por qué no dijimos que queríamos piscina en nuestra casa?

Bueno –susurró ante el tacto del pequeño sobre su cuero cabelludo. Hacía demasiado que no estaban así, siempre las bromas, pero no estos momentos de caricias y amor –pues no lo sé, me quitaría este calor.

Yo creo que –paro de tocar el pelo del pecoso- me voy a dar una ducha de agua helada.

Danny asintió y miró de nuevo a la televisión en la que estaban dando una película de los años 30. Se tumbó en el sofá, cogió una revista de propaganda sobre un supermercado y comenzó a darse aire. El momento en que ocurrió, no lo recuerda muy bien, pero comenzó a pensar en Dougie totalmente desnudo en la ducha, en su torso desnudo, en su pelo goteando, en sus labios llenos de gotas de agua que lamería dos minutos después, en su pene mojado y ¿erecto? Danny miró el bulto de su calzoncillo y con la mano libre aproximó un cojín. Nadie lo estaba viendo, pero se podía observar un rojo escarlata en sus mejillas, ¿por qué diablos estaba pensando de esa forma en el "enano"? Condujo su mano hasta debajo del cojín y comprobó la dureza de su pene. Volvió a pensar en su torso, en los abdominales, en su "esquelético" cuerpo y sin darse cuenta, su mano estaba dentro de sus calzoncillos y masajeando su pene hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Subiendo hasta la punta de su pene y rozándola con la yema de los dedos. Estaba excitado, más que nunca y no podía dejar de pensar en que ojala ese fuera el pene de Dougie. En algún momento de su éxtasis, cuando el ritmo de su mano ya era mucho más rápido, se dio cuenta de que estaba ocurriendo y que por supuesto, estaba en una zona común. Corrió hasta su habitación, cerró la puerta y suspiró, de los nervios ya no estaba duro pero todavía recordaba por que lo había hecho, ¿qué había pasado, Danny?

Final de 2006-principios de 2007

Nochevieja, nueva casa y por supuesto invitados. Se moldeaba un poco los rizos en el espejo de la entrada de la casa. Celebraban esta noche todos juntos, porque han decidido que del 2006 al 2007 tenía que haber esta nueva tradición. Ya que desde que se mudaron, cada uno a su respectiva casa con sus respectivas novias o sin ellas, se ven mucho menos. En realidad no, se ven todos los días a todas horas, pero ya no tienen momentos de ver películas después de la cena o jugar largas partidas al Xbox.

Se vuelve a mirar en el espejo y piensa en Dougie, ese día no ha ido a grabar, esperaba que no estuviera mal, lo había llamado pero el "enano" no le había cogido el teléfono. Harry había dicho que necesitaba descansar, ya que había salido anoche con una amiga y había vuelto demasiado temprano por la mañana, o que por lo menos eso le había dicho a él.

Dougie camina por casa mientras su nueva novia se peinaba. Ese día iba ser el día que la presente y la verdad es que sabe que Harry y Tom no van a tener ningún problema. El que realmente le daba miedo es Danny, nunca sabe cómo va reaccionar. O le dará dos palmadas y le dirá lo buena que está o se cojera una rabieta de niño de 5 años y no le mirará en toda la noche. Estaba sintiendo algunas nauseas. Nunca se ha encontrado tan mal, ni cuando le dijo Danny que por supuesto que sería el nuevo bajista del grupo. Nunca ha estado tan nervioso, ni cuando conoció a ese pecoso de ojos azules y dientes grandes. Ni el día del beso y mucho menos días después. Ni el día que Danny se enfadó tanto con él por tirarse a una rubia y dejo de llamarle "enano" durante una semana. Pero ese día estaba nervioso, le encantaba Louise, pero tenía tanto miedo a la reacción del pecoso, que no sabía qué haría si la voz diciendo "enano" dejará de sonar.

Ese día le había llamado 3 veces y no había sido capaz de cogerlo. Hacía semanas que no hablaban, que no se contaban cosas y que no tenían conversaciones como al principio.

Dougie se paró en una de las fotos donde están los 4 y mira al pecoso, ¿qué pasa Dougie? ¿Cuánto echas de menos a Danny?

Vamos "pequeño" –en la cabeza de Dougie resonó "enano" y asiente mirándola

Claro -¡uf! No sabía si iba a poder conducir hasta la casa de Danny, resulta que tenía muchas ganas de vomitar. Recogió las llaves y caminaron hasta al coche. Allá vamos, le tocaba dar la cara.

Harry y Tom hablan mientras que Danny preparaba unas cervezas y un bol con una patatitas. Giovanna se acercó a él y lo miró fijamente mientras se apoya en la encimera.

Danny –llamó su atención- ¿estás nervioso?

¿Por qué?

Por que llevas más de cinco minutos abriendo ese paquete de patatas

Bueno –sonrió y mostró sus dientes torcidos- es solo que se me resiste.

Danny sabes que, a mí, me lo puedes contar. Llevas algunos días un poco raro y es entendible, desde que os mudasteis, todos estáis raros.

Imagino que todo será eso.

El timbre suena y solo quedan dos personas por venir. Una de ella es Vicky, la hermana de Danny, que le había prometido que estaría allí en la cena que su hermano ha montado. O Dougie, que aunque Danny no lo crea le echa muchísimo de menos, aunque lo vea todos los días, y lo que Danny no sabes es que Dougie está nerviosismo.

La puerta vuelve a sonar y Danny camina hasta la puerta. Dougie piensa que va vomitar, siente que las piernas le fallan y que Danny se va enfadar muchísimo. Ese día en cuanto se ha despertó, notó que algo iba salir mal, después se le pasó, pero en cuanto se hicieron las 5, parecía que iba a llegar el fin del mundo. Y eso ocurrió, Danny abre, mira a Dougie y le sonríe y entonces la mano de Louise sale de detrás de Dougie y la sonrisa de Danny se desvanece.

Hola Dan –sonrió Louise

Hola –suspiró y miró a Dougie intentando que le explicara, pero lo único que vio es la cabeza gacha de Dougie- entrar, Tom y Harry están en el salón.

Genial –dijo Louise- que casa tan bonita y amplia.

Danny caminó hasta la cocina y miró a Giovanna.

Acaba de llegar Dougie con su novia –si comenzaba a ser borde de esa manera, Giovanna se daría cuenta y le preguntaría que ocurría.- Ve con ellos, yo voy a coger alguna cerveza más.

Giovanna no dijo nada, asintió y salió de la cocina. De alguna manera, ella conocía perfectamente a esos chicos y sabía que Danny necesitaba estar solo. Ella siempre había pensado que algo ocurría ente esos dos, y que Danny no aguantaba que le quitaran al "enano", así que no aguantaría ni a Louise, ni a otra que se acercará a él.

Cuando Danny hizo acto de presencia, todos se reían de algo que Harry había encontrado gracioso y había contado. Hasta Vicky ya estaba allí.

Pues menos mal que traes cerveza –rió Harry- me estaba quedando un poco seco.

Es que he tenido que bajar a la nevera del garaje –rió- me dejáis totalmente sin existencias, cada vez que venís a mi casa.

Todos rieron. Dougie lo miró, esperando a que riera con él, pero no pasó. Danny bajo la mirada y siguió la conversación que hacia un instante había sido interrumpida por Danny.

La cena no había estado nada mal. Danny había encargado un pavo relleno, había hecho una ensalada y unas patatas al horno receta de su madre. Además había tenido ayuda, Vicky había hecho tarta y había comprado helado en grandes proporciones para acompañar a la tarta. Danny en un principio cuando abrió el congelador, pensó que su hermana se había pasado pero luego, parecía mejor así, se deprimiría mañana porque era el único que estaría solo el día de año nuevo y comería todo el helado que había sobrado de esa noche. Danny cerró la nevera y oyó esa voz a su espalda.

Oye Dan –susurró- ¿Por qué no hablamos?

Eh? –lo miró y pensó en que se helado iba arreglar sus propósitos para el año que entraba- tengo que preparar esto…lo de…bueno es noche vieja

Pero tenemos que hablar –dice el "enano" y se acerca a él.

Mira Doug –no le había llamado "enano" sabe que está enfadado– no creo que ahora mismo sea el momento sabes

Dime Pecoso –Danny se giró hacia donde Dougie no lo veía y sonrió- porque no me dices ya que te molesta que Louise esté aquí, entonces yo me explico y te doy mil y cien razones y te doy un abrazo. Pero ninguno de los dos nos enfadamos.

No estoy enfadado –exclamó Danny- solo un poco ajetreado, he tenido que preparar esta cena y no encuentro el Champagne.

Si claro –se acercó mucho más Dougie- entonces porque estás tan normal con todos y a mí, no me has dirigido la palabra, ni me has mirado.

Dougie caminó hasta Danny y lo abrazó por detrás. Danny suspiró y Dougie dio un pequeño beso al pecoso en el cuello. Dougie se quedó abrazado a él, pero Danny rehuyó y se soltó.

Tengo que llevar el postre y el champagne.

Claro cómo no –se quejó Dougie- para que vamos hablar, para que …

Danny caminó hasta el salón y dejó la bandeja

Genial, brindemos –rió Danny- que corra el alcohol

¡Bien dicho Dan! –gritó Harry mientras abre la botella de champagne. En el momento que la botella se abrió, Dougie hizo acto de presencia.

Digamos que en fiesta como estas, siempre se bebe mucho y se cuentan anécdotas que hace mucho que han pasado. Harry rió mientras le contaba a Vicky anécdotas de los conciertos o de la casa que habían compartido los cuatro.

Danny se levantó corriendo, había bebido demasiado y su vejiga ya no aguantaba más. ¡Qué manera de mearse! , pensó el pecoso. Al verlo, Dougie también se levantó, no aguantaba otra media noche sin que Danny ni le mirara, así que dijo que era hora de hablar, le daba igual que el "pecoso" no quisiera, él quería.

¿Dónde vas, cariño? –preguntó Louise

Voy al baño, me hago mucho pis –le sonrió y ella asintió. Ni por asomo se hacía pis, lo que le pasaba es que le comía por dentro que ese capullo no le hablara y que cuando más agusto estaba abrazándolo, el tonto del culo se había deshecho del abrazo.

Llego al piso de arriba y abrió la puerta del baño. Danny silbaba la nueva canción, "Too close for a confort" le encantaba su voz en esa canción. Dougie tosió y Danny se giró.

Joder "enano" –se quejó, lo había hecho, le había llamado "enano". Dougie sonrió

¿Hablamos? –pidió a media voz. Danny le miró, miró sus labios y asintió

Claro porque no –dijo sentándose en la bañera- ¿quieres que te diga que no me gusta Louise? –Dougie no dijo nada- no me gusta, es rubia y tonta. Chilla mucho y te quita tiempo …

¿Me quita tiempo? –susurró Dougie

Si –chilló y se pasó las manos por el pelo, esto lo hacía mucho Danny y era algo que a Dougie le encantaba- te quita tiempo para estar conmigo, como antes, para dormir en la misma cama, para hablar de sueños, para jugar, para tocar, para componer, para estar conmigo todo el tiempo.

Dougie le miró y sonrió, se mordió el labio. Buscó la mirada de Danny que miraba hacia la alfombrilla del baño y Danny siguió hablando.

¿Esto es lo que querías saber? –Danny suspiró- pues bien, ya lo sabes.

Nunca lo hubieran imaginado, ni mucho menos Dougie, el también lo echaba de menos, pero nunca se atrevería a confesarlo y aunque sabía que él lo había confesado por todo el alcohol ingerido, su corazón había dado un vuelco. Así que no lo pensó mucho, le cogió de la barbilla y le miró a los ojos. Segundos después sus labios buscaban a los del otro y se tocaban mutuamente.

Danny sonrió cuando se separó un poco del "enano" y suspiró: ¡Feliz año nuevo, "enano"!


	2. Chapter 2

Primera mañana del 2007

La luz entraba por los ventanales, así que Danny abrió un ojo y gimió dándose la vuelta en busca de algún rincón que le tapara el sol. Como no lo encontró se desperezó y miró hacia su alrededor, no sabía a qué hora se había terminado, solo recordaba el baño y a Dougie salir corriendo del baño. Suspiró y pensó en que el día podía no ser tan malo, total tenía como 2 litros de helado. En fin, podía pasar el día solo en casa.

Febrero del 2007

Ese día tenían una sesión de fotos para una revista. Dougie se ha vestido lo más rápido que ha podido porque se ha dormido. Anoche se acostó tardísimo, Louise quería ver una película y él la vio. Louise quería mimos y como no, él se los dio. Louise quería que la tocara y él la toco. Y ahora sale de casa recordando que anoche Louise le miró y después de un gran orgasmo dijo: "Te quiero muchísimo Doug" y él ni lo sabía, para salir del paso sonrió.

Tom estaba esperándolo. Cuando Dougie se hubo montado en el coche, Tom comenzó a echarle una pequeña bronca, se giró y vio a Danny jugando con el móvil. Llevaban como un mes sin hablarse, sin estar solos, solo se veían si quedaban los cuatros o tenían algo que hacer, como por ejemplo ese día.

Danny no había querido ni siquiera mirar, esas últimas semanas han sido largas y tristes, no ha hecho más que ver películas antiguas y comer como un gordo, tenía que hacer deporte de nuevo.

Dougie había salido del coche y detrás le seguía él, entonces se atrevió, se giró y le abrazó.

-Pecoso –sonrió, Danny le miró y se soltó disimuladamente

-Hola Doug –siguió caminando hasta la puerta de entrada. Dougie lo miró desde lejos, no podía más, o ese maldito niño le hacía caso o se volvería totalmente loco. Sabía que la culpa había sido de él, la culpa era por tener de novia a Louise, pero él la quería, ¿Qué podía hacer?

Danny entró, subió en un ascensor con Tom. En la sala esperaba ella, con la cámara cargada y pensando que buscaba. Danny entró y sonrió.

-Hola soy Danny Jones –le sonrió, era guapa. Rubia, ojos azules, alta y con el pelo rizado. Simple, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta. Además ese día Danny se había peinado a conciencia, se había planchado el pelo y pensó que sería la última vez.

-Yo, hola, Olivia Shaw –le dio la mano al pecoso. Cuando Dougie abrió la puerta, vio la sonrisa de Danny y una oleada de celos llegaron hasta su garganta.

Fue una de las sesiones de fotos más amena que habían tenido. Se rieron como hacía semanas que no lo hacían, corrieron por todo el estudio, se tiraron agua e hicieron reír a la fotógrafa. Dougie la miró, era guapa, porque no lo iba a ser, además como a Danny le gustaban.

Danny la miraba, era muy guapa y se estaba riendo con sus gracias. ¿Por qué no iba a intentar que aceptara una cita? Últimamente se estaba sintiendo demasiado solo.

-Y –dejo que terminara de reírse- umh ¿te gustaría que tomáramos un café o te invito a cenar?

Olivia le miro a la espera de que fuera una broma, le estaba tomando el pelo, pero sus ojos mostraban tanta seguridad.

-¿Lo –sonrió- lo dices enserio?

-Claro –sonrió con ella- ¿Por qué no lo iba a decir enserio?

Dougie lo vio y si fuera por él, le gritaría que estaba haciendo en ese momento, pero por otra parte tiene que entenderlo. Louise y él eran pareja, así que tenía que entender que Danny quisiera tener a alguien en la vida. Pero, ugh, había movido la cabeza de manera que se había dado con la pared. Harry se rió de él y le pregunto: "¿Qué te pasa?" Dougie, lo único que hizo es negar con la cabeza y siguió mirando la bonita escena de Danny y la fotógrafa. Arg, sabía que la iba a odiar y no se equivocaba, la odió.

Febrero de 2008

Dougie se había despertado cansado, la noche anterior Louise y él habían discutido, hacía tiempo que las cosas no estaban bien y aquella noche había el final de la relación.

Él lo había admitido, había sido bonito mientras había durado. Así que miró por la ventana y pensó que haría hoy, era su día libre. Bueno el suyo y el de todos y lo pensó bien, ya tenía su vida arreglada: Danny.

Buscó el teléfono, marcó el número ya que se lo sabía de memoria y esperó a que una voz dormida le cogiera el teléfono y le dijera un "enano"

-"enano", ¿Qué pasa? –respondió, como ya había predicho Dougie- son solo las 9, ¿te pasa algo?

-No –sonrió, le encantaba que se preocupara- me acabo de despertar y he pensado que podíamos pasar el día juntos, ¿te parece?

-Claro, avisaré a Olivia –dijo- además creo que me dijo que hoy tenía unas fotos

-Genial, pues cuando quieras –siguió- ¿quedamos para comer? ¿te apetece algo en especial?

-No sé "enano", acabo de despertarme –rió- ¿qué tal si te lo digo en un par de horas? Nos vemos en tu casa

Dougie sonrió. Siempre estaba Danny para hacer reír en todos los momentos. Así que ahora, en ese preciso momento, Dougie podía beberse su leche y tomar unos cereales mientras veía los dibujos y esperaba que llegara Danny.

No tardo mucho o por lo menos a Dougie no se le hizo nada larga la espera, en menos de dos horas desde que Dougie le había llamado, Danny había hecho su entrada triunfal por el garaje de la casa dándole una sorpresa al pequeño que veía embobado los dibujos.

-¿Para esto me llamas? –rió Danny cuando vio al "enano" mirando la televisión embobado- Espero que tengas mejores planes que ver "Pokemon".

-Claro –asintió el enano- anda siéntate, ¿has desayunado? Te puedo hacer tostadas o café, hasta zumo –rió y Danny rió con él

-Gracias –sonrió- pero antes, dime Doug ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Bueno –sabía que Danny al verlo lo sabría, por eso lo había llamado, no lo quería admitir, pero necesitaba contárselo a él el primero- Louise y yo lo hemos dejado, las cosas no funcionan desde hace mucho y era mejor así.

-Vaya –lo abrazó- cuanto lo siento "enano"

-No, no, no tienes porque sentirlo –suspiró- en realidad ha sido más bien de acuerdo mutuo. Ya sabes, anoche discutimos, muchísimo y no valía la pena estar como el perro y el gato, ninguno de los dos así seriamos felices.

-Eres un pequeño muy listo –lo abrazó más fuerte- anda, anda, hazme un desayuno como antes.

-Por supuesto "pecoso".

Así comenzaba el día, Dougie le volvía hacer el desayuno, cuando Danny hubiera desayunado, se tumbarían en el sofá y verían "pokemon" otras dos horas más mientras Danny acariciaba el pelo del "enano".

¡Cuánto tiempo sin estar así! Pensó Dougie.

Y así pasaron el día, sin más. Entre televisión, pequeñas bromas al enano y risas por parte de los dos.

Y, ¿sabéis eso que se siente cuando esta llegando la hora? ¿Cuándo ves que anochece y esa sensación de estar agusto va disminuyendo? Pues más o menos eso fue lo que pasó. Danny se levantó con una de sus risas que debían estar escuchando desde la calle de abajo y miró el reloj, suspiró y comenzó hablar.

-Doug –hizo una pausa- tendré que irme, ya sabes Olivia…

-Claro, lo había olvidado por completo…

-Pero si quieres mañana, puedes venir a casa, ¿vale?

Dougie asintió y se levantó para acompañarlo. Danny se giró y lo abrazó, los dos respiraron el aroma del otro. Dougie gimoteó un "quédate esta noche" y Danny asintió. No hizo falta nada más. Se volvieron a sentar en sofá y volvieron las mismas risas.

Finales de 2009

Harto, harto, harto, harto. Harto estaba Danny, hacía varios meses que lo dejó con Olivia. Se asustó en el momento en que ella quería más.

Para colmo, Dougie tenía nueva novia, cosa que a Danny no le calló bien y ella en si nunca le iba a caer bien nunca. Lo presintió.

El día que Dougie la presentó, Danny se hizo el loco y dijo que estaba enfermo, pero no coló. El "enano" se había enamorado hasta las "trancas" de esa delgaducha, morena y guapísima chica. Así que estuvo tan solo esos meses que picoteó con todas las chicas que quiso y más.

Hasta que llegó Georgia, era preciosa, tenía un cuerpo diez y para ser "Miss Englans 2007" no era para nada tonta. Le encantó desde que la conoció y conectaron, como le había pasado con Dougie. Y entonces las tornas cambiaron, Dougie era quien estaba harto de esa "modelito" y que ahora que las cosas con Frankie no iban bien le quitaban a su mejor amigo. Pero le tocaba aguantarse y eso hizo, aguantarse.

PRINCIPIOS de 2011

Grababan un programa "Mcfly on the Wall" y digamos que no estaban en su mejor momento, Dougie en rehabilitación por la ruptura con Frankie y aunque Danny no dijera nada, él estaba hundido por verlo así y no poder estar con él.

El día que llego a su casa y vio su aspecto no dudo que si la encontraba por ahí la mataría. Fueron noches y noches sin dormir pensando en que no podía verlo de esa forma, que él mismo se estaba muriendo como su precioso "pollito".

Pero, aunque le hubiera gustado estar cerca de Dougie, tenía a alguien en casa que le estaba esperando a su vuelta, y esa persona era Georgia. La quería, no lo podía negar, había sido como un flechazo físico y mental, pero ese pequeño rubio de ojos azules podía con todos sus pensamientos.

Las noches se hacían eternas porque no hacía más que pensar en como estaría SU "enano" y digamos que, aunque Georgia quería omitir lo obvio, Danny dejo de ser su Danny para pasar a ser el Danny preocupado por Dougie día y noche.

**MAYO 2011**

Tenían gira en europa y Dougie ya había vuelto a por todas después de estar en rehabilitación por "esa zorra" como la había catalogado Danny durante el tiempo que el enano estuvo fuera. La verdad es que todos estaban nerviosos.

Ese día cogían el vuelo, seguían grabando "Mcfly on the wall" y su primera parada sería Valencia. La emoción se notaba en el ambiente. Harry no paraba con los brazos como si tocara una batería imaginaria y Danny se estaba poniendo nervioso. Dougie llevaba sus cascos puesto y Tom leía Twitter desde el ipad.

La vista de Danny en esos momentos, era mirar a Dougie concentrado en la música que entraba en sus oídos y mirar sus labios que tarareaban muy bajito aquello que estaba escuchando.

La verdad, es que mirarlo le estaba resultado relajante, hasta el momento que el pequeño levanta su mirada y suspira, sonríe y vuelve a tararear. Entonces de tranquilidad nada, Danny se ha puesto cardiaco e intenta recordar el sabor de los labios de Dougie después de tanto tiempo.

Lo que no sabe Danny, es que aunque el piense que es imposible, no tardara tanto en recordar cómo son sus labios y a que sabe Dougie.

Primera parada: Valencia

Cuando el avión aterriza, Dougie recoge su mochila y guarda los cascos. Mira a Danny y le sonríe.

-Piensas que habrá mucho gente, Dan?

-No sé, a lo mejor no. ¿Estás nervioso? –Dougie sonríe y asiente tímidamente con la cabeza.

-Sabes que me pongo nervioso con cualquier cosa –Danny se gira le sonríe y le abraza como siempre

-Eres un "enano" pollito mío – Dougie suelta una pequeña carcajada y le sopla en el cuello y sinceramente, Danny piensa que ha muerto.

Bajan del avión y caminan por el túnel hasta que se oyen chillidos al fondo. "Sí que hay fans" piensa Dougie y mira a Danny, que está encantado. Pero no encantado por esas fans, si no por que Dougie le ha abrazado, que tontería más grande y que gran sensación.

Como se preveía, la gente esperaba la llegada de ellos. Han oído gritos, vitoreos y les han pedido hijos, besos y demás acciones sexuales que les han hecho reír durante el viaje al hotel.

Tom ha prohibido terminantemente cualquier bebida alcohólica durante esta noche y mañana, ya que van a grabar en la playa para "Mcfly on the wall" y tienen concierto por la tarde.

Así que cada uno ha ido a su habitación y se han acostado a dormir. Solo hay tres habitaciones ocupadas, una de ellas está a oscuras y solitaria, mientras que la contigua tiene luz y se escuchan dos voces riéndose y jugando al parchís.

Con esta me como dos, que lo sepas –avisa Dougie

-Joder, puto "enano" –Dougie se rie y bebe de su zumo de arándanos que han pedido en el servicio de habitaciones

-Eres malísimo, se puede saber porque has dicho que habías jugado alguna vez?

-Porque he jugado, esto es suerte –Dougie rie más fuerte y Danny se abalanza contra él olvidándose que hay un tablero por medio. Dougie ríe mucho más fuerte cuando ve a Danny encima de él.

-Joder Dan pesas, sabes?

-Si? Pues te jodes. Así aprenderás a no reírte de tus mayores –Dougie vuelve a reír y Danny acerca sus manos a sus costillas- Porque me haces tan poco caso? – Le mira y pone morritos

-Dios, si te tuviera que hacer caso, sería el fin del mundo –se ríe y le sopla en la cama

-Maldito "enano"

-Me adoras –y el pequeño no sabe cuánto hay de verdad en esas palabras

-Sí –Acaba de afirmarlo, ha sentido que tenía que hacerlo. Y Dougie se ha quedado tan parado que no sabe cómo reaccionar, así que lo único que se le ocurre es pasar su lengua por sus labios y mirarlo a los ojos.

Danny no lo piensa mucho, si lo pensará seguramente no hubiera ocurrido. Solo ha ocurrido una vez, solo se han besado una vez y los dos estaban borrachos y era fin de año. Ahora todo es distinto, no es fin de año, no están borrachos porque Tom se lo ha prohibido y lo que había empezado como una partida inocente de parchís, acaba de acabar con los labios de Danny sobre los de Dougie, el cual acaba de cerrar los ojos instintivamente. El beso sigue cuando Dougie deja paso a la lengua de Danny y el pequeño reacciona y besa como es debido al mayor.

El aire comienza a escasear, así que los dos se separan. Se miran avergonzados y el mayor pecoso se aparta y Dougie huye con un "Descansa Dan, creo que lo necesitamos". Danny mira la puerta cerrarse y piensa "Yo necesitaba un poco más de lo que me acabas de dar" pero prefiere tumbarse de nuevo en la cama, cerrar los ojos y olvidar por un momento que acaba de tener ganas de arrancarle la ropa a su "enano".


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno chicas, pues este es el final. **

**Me ha costado la vida terminarlo, mira que llevo semanas pensando y cada vez que escribí algo no me gustaba así que lo borraba jajajajaj  
**

**No es que me guste mucho como ha quedado, pero espero que lo disfruteis. Gracias por los comentario, animan mucho.  
**

**JUNIO 2011**

Digamos que el encuentro de hace un mes quedo como algo no realizado. El concierto fue uno de los peores, la estancia en España se hizo difícil y todo porque Dougie no decía ni media y Danny tampoco, los dos se habían convertido en los más cobardes del mundo.

Y, la cosa, es que todo seguía igual. Solo hablaban en casos puntuales y se veian en casos puntuales.

El 22 de junio estaba cerca y volvían a España. Desde hace días Danny tenía un "run run" curioso en la cabeza y no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había ocurrido hace ya un mes.

No había visto a Dougie desde hacía un par de semanas y la verdad es que eso no le estaba tranquilizando.

Ese día, habían quedado en casa de Tom para concretar la "Play list" del concierto de Madrid. Danny estaba nervioso, como si tratara de una cita o del amor de su vida. Toca al timbre y abre Harry mientras hablaba por teléfono. Solo estaba él y Tom que tomaba un vaso de zumo en la cocina.

-Venga vamos a elegir –coge Tom la taza y camina al salón

-Dougie? –pregunta Danny

-No puede venir –dice Harry que se sienta al lado de Tom. ¿Cómo que no puede venir? ¿Eso es una explicación? No, no lo es. Pero Danny no quiere preguntar

-Tiene una cita, sabíais? –sonríe Tom y Danny se da cuenta de que no lo quería saber, que tenía un poco de miedo y sus temores eran ciertos

-Pues me alegro mucho, se le nota mucho mejor

-Sí –ese simple si es de ese pecoso que ahora está pensando que lo que le faltaba era que se echara novia, como si no tuviera suficiente, joder.

Y la tarde pasa sin más, después de esa corta conversación han elegido las canciones que han pensado que estarían bien.

Danny se ha despedido con un "Hasta mañana, sí a las 8" y se ha metido en su cama. Menos mal que Georgia está de viaje.

Y, otra semana, que pasa sin más, que le ha visto y la situación ha sido así: una sonrisa y un silencio horrible durante todo el tiempo y Danny se va a casa destrozado. Y, aunque, Dougie no lo diga, él también se va a casa destrozado.

Dougie pensaba que después de unos días sin verle y conociendo a Lara, que por cierto es una chica majísima y que se fijó en él sin necesidad de saber quién era, que se olvidaría de Danny pero no fue así. Cuando entró por la puerta se prometió a él mismo que no diría nada, que no lo miraría si quiera.

Pero la situación se está yendo de las manos y Tom se está dando cuenta. Y todos conocemos a Tom, pregunta hasta que vomitas todo lo que estas pensando y guardas bajo llave en la parte de tus recuerdos.

Y ahí viene la tanda de preguntas, son como balas de una metralleta.

-Doug, ¿está todo bien?

-Ahá

-Y, ¿por qué no os habláis?

-¿Quién?

-Spiderman y Batman –suspira- Pues quienes van a ser, tú y Danny, que secretamente parece que se le ha comido la lengua Marvin.

-Y Dougie se ríe, le ha hecho gracia y la verdad es que tiene toda la razón. Así que como Doug conoce a Tom, lo único que hace es decir un "bueno ya sabes que es un orgulloso y jugamos una partida de parchís y gané"

Tom asiente pero realmente no se lo cree. Pero decide dejar marchar a Dougie, mañana seguirá preguntando.

**22 junio**

Ha llegado el día, vuelven a España, un concierto de muchos artistas españoles y ellos van como banda internacional. Lo realiza una emisora de radio que parece ser que tiene mucho éxito, ya han trabajado con ellos otra vez.

Vuelven a estar nerviosos, siempre que tiene un concierto se ponen nerviosos, creo que tiene que ver con las ansias de que todo salga bien y que las fans les vitoreen y canten las canciones, que disfruten como ellos lo hacen.

Cuando Danny cumplió su sueño de cantar encima de un escenario se propuso que cada día que se subiera a uno haría que las personas que están abajo lo pasaran tan bien y disfrutaran tanto como él lo estaba haciendo arriba. Y digamos que todos, en ese grupo, desean lo mismo. Por eso saltan, chillan, hacen chistes, bromas entre ellos, se ríen y sobre todo disfrutan cantando para transmitir lo mismo.

Así que ese día no es diferente.

Han salido de casa de Tom, Billy los ha llevado al aeropuerto. Llevan semanas preparando todo, todo debe estar en España para cuando ellos lleguen. Esta tarde es el concierto, la verdad es que no van con mucho tiempo ya que ayer tuvieron una entrevista con una radio de aquí y no podían faltar. Dougie odia un poco las promociones, son bastantes aburridas y la de ayer fue odiosa, todos esperaban una gran relación con Danny y lo único que tuvieron fueron silenciosos y tiene la sensación de que eso se retransmitió. Así que como Tom no es para nada tonto, vuelve a preguntar.

-Dougie, todo bien?

-Ahá –asiente Dougie y mira hacia abajo

-No sé porque no me decís la verdad, que mentirosos sois.

Y Doug decide no contestar, si lo hiciera metería un gran "bulo" que después no sabría responder. Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin que se hablen y la verdad es que Dougie empieza a hartarse, es que antes intentaba ser invisible pero ahora lo parece de verdad. Resulta que ahora Danny se vuelva en Harry y les falta ir a cagar juntos, le cabrea mucho que sea así. ¿Porque han sido tan cobardes?

Se suben al avión en silencio. Danny se sienta con Tom y Dougie con Harry. Ni se miran, Danny se coloca sus cascos y coge su ipad, es su forma desde hace un mes de pasar desapercibido. Pero Tom se da cuenta, así que le quita un auricular y Danny le mira

-¿Qué ocurre Tom?

-¿Porque estás tan callado? Tú no te callas ni debajo del agua.

-Me duele la cabeza

-¿Te duele la cabeza desde hace un mes?- Danny sonríe y niega con la cabeza- porque si es así deberías ir al médico

-Es que no tengo nada que decir- y Tom ríe

-Desde, ¿cuando tú necesitas tener que decir algo para hablar?

-Bah, déjalo Tom –suspira Danny cuando se ha dado cuenta de que Dougie tiene la oreja puesta. Así que hace los mismos movimientos que cuando subió al avión, se pone los auriculares y vuelve con su ipad.

El avión aterriza. Bajan del avión, caminan por la terminal, oyen los gritos de las fans. Una furgoneta los lleva hasta el recinto, ensayan unas cuantas canciones y se van a comer. Su actuación comienza a las 21:00 horas, así que tienen tiempo suficiente, al menos 2 horas hasta que tengan que volver para divagar por los camerinos y pasillos.

Así que deciden pasear por Madrid, comer un helado y disfrutar del calor español. Y de nuevo, de vuelta al recinto. Se arreglan, hacen sus rituales preconcierto y esperan a que les toque.

Dougie espera un "Buena suerte" por parte de Danny pero no hay nada, solo hay un "Vamos" y por supuesto un abrazo por parte de Harry.

Todos cantan, todos corean, todos chillan, todos bailan, todos santas, todos quieren tener el pelo de 5 colores, todo quieren "All about you", todos gritan otra y otra y otra, pero esta vez no es suyo, el show debe continuar y le toca a otro grupo.

Tom decide que hay que celebrarlo, les ha encantado el concierto y piensa que si se relajan, las cosas entre esos dos se relajaran también y volverán hablarse.

Unas copas, un poco de fiesta española, unas tapas que tanto le gustan a Harry, una cerveza, más bien una detrás de otra, y una copa bien cargada.

Caminan por las calles del centro de Madrid de bar en bar y ya es más de las 2 de la madrugada. Tom bosteza y sonríe.

-Creo que me voy a ir a la cama

-Yo también –admite Danny

-Sois unos carcas –se le escapa a Dougie y Harry ríe

-Yo estoy que me caigo, me he despertado tempranísimo.

-Venga la última –corea Dougie mientras abraza a Tom por la espalda

-Esta bien la última, venga vamos Danny

-Yo…-gimotea- estoy…

-Venga Dan –sonríe Harry y Danny asiente, y a Dougie le da por culo que le haya hecho caso a Harry.

Allí están en un pub que tiene pinta de irlandés y que por lo menos venden cerveza de importación. Así que siguen con 4 cervezas, que se suponen que son las últimas, pero en realidad son 4 cervezas que prosiguen con otras 4 cervezas y unos chupitos que pide Tom que ya va algo tocado.

-Pónganos 4 de los más fuerte que tenga –y ríe como un histérico

-No le haga caso –dice Danny que aunque va con un puntito gracioso, no quiere emborracharse más porque jura que podría matar a Dougie.

-Bah! –agita la mano Tom- no le haga ni caso, póngalos

-Y allí están cuatro chupitos de whisky con no se que más y los cuatro brindando

-Venga como cuando éramos jóvenes: "Quien no apoya…"

-Tom, bebe y calla –ríe Harry.

-Vale vale –mueve la mano- ahora quiero que me digáis, ¿por qué vosotros no os habláis?

-Eh, Tom de verdad, no es nada – dice Danny

-Nada, nada, nada –creo que Dougie ha bebido más de lo debido

-Nada –sentencia Danny mirándole

-Ah! Pero si hablas, yo pensaba que alguien te había comido la lengua –y se ríe de su propio chiste interno, dejaron de hablarse por un beso.

-Cierra la maldita boca, Dougie –susurra Danny

-Oh! Vamos Dan, pequitas –parece un tono gracioso pero tiene una tez de ironía que todos están notando- marica

Y así es como Dougie hace que Danny salte y le chille como nunca

-Me llamas marica, ¿Tú a mi?

-Sí –afirma y se ríe- eres un puto marica cobarde y además orgulloso. Un puto mes te has pasado sin hablarme, sin decirme ni media. Porque soy el orgulloso Jones, el machote Jones que me ponen las rubias, ¿verdad, jones?

-Cállate –susurra- no voy a entrar en tu juego. Tú tampoco te has dignado a hablarme, ni media palabra

-Marica –vuelve a susurra- marica y miedica. No te hagas el pacificador, eres un miedica al que le dan un beso y sale huyendo.

-Me largo –Danny recoge su chaqueta y mira como Tom y Harry todavía están flipando.

-Eso vete, es lo único que sabes hacer, marica.

-Mira Douglas –cuando oye la voz de Danny en todo su volumen el cuerpo de Dougie tiembla- no fui yo quien se fue y tu también eres un puto marica. ¿Por qué cojones no diste tu la cara si eres tan valiente? –espera cinco minutos y se gira- nos vemos en el hotel, lo siento.

Dougie le mira marcharse y bebe de su cerveza, susurra un "puto marica rencoroso" y mira a Harry

-¿Pedimos otra? –Harry asiente y pide una ronda de 3 en vez de 4

Ni Harry ni Tom se atreven a decir nada más, solo beben en silencio y hacen chistes chorras.

Danny ha llegado al hotel y realmente, no sabe ni como. Porque ha ido andado por lo que recordaba que habían andado antes.

Esta realmente enfadado pues que se cree que ese puto "enano". Quien le ha dado permiso para hablarle así y además, echarle a él toda la culpa como si no hubiera sido de los dos, joder.

No sabe ni lo que quiere hacer, no para de andar por la habitación. Decide ducharse, otra vez, 3º vez en el día. ¿Quién coño le mando hacer cosas que no debía? Ahora esta bien jodido, porque además Tom y Harry lo saben todo.

Se acuesta en posición fetal y de la rabia suelta un diminuta lagrima. Le han dolido las palabras del "enano" como una astilla mal clavada en un dedo. Le ha escocido que le dijera cobarde, olvida por un momento que no ha parado de repetir marica, pero lo de cobarde, joder él nunca ha sido cobarde. Y bueno lo de orgulloso, pues todo hay que decirlo, si que lo ha sido y bastante para que mentir. Danny es un orgulloso, nunca sabe pedir perdón, aunque muy pocas veces comete un acto en el que pedir perdón, su madre le enseñó a ser cuidadoso y pensar las cosas dos veces.

Y ahora, sin tener toda la culpa, allí está llorando por como le ha hablado el enano rubio.

Oye los golpes secos en la puerta y piensa que seguro que será Tom y sabiendo como es, nunca se irá de allí si no le abre la puerta.

Pero se ha equivocado, en la puerta no está Tom, si no algo rubio y pequeño que se sujeta contra el marco de la puerta porque no puede con su vida del alcohol que lleva en vena.

-Maleducado –le dice serio- no me has dejado que termine

-Dougie, vete a dormir –intenta cerrar la puerta y él pone el pie

-No me da la gana, me vas a escuchar

-¿Ahora? –mira su reloj- son las 3 de la madrugada

-Ahora – y entra como "Pedro por su casa"

-Pues, realmente, a mi no me apetece hablar ahora

-Pues a mí me importa una puta mierda, sabes?

-Gilipollas

-Marica

-Tú también

-Sí –admite y Danny le mira como si le hubieran dado con un palo en la espalda

-¿Qué?

-Que soy un puto marica y ahora mismo me muero por besarte lentamente –se acerca, se agarra a la camiseta de Danny y le besa lentamente.

-Y como en una película de amor, Danny le deja paso a Dougie. Se besan como si fueran unos adolescentes que nunca se han besado y hoy es la noche. Respiran entrecortadamente porque no es que entre mucho aire cuando tienes una lapa besándote tan sensualmente, así que Danny se aparta y abre los ojos.

Y allí están los ojos expresivos de un Dougie muerto de ganas de volver a besarle.

-Me has llamado marica y cobarde –susurra Danny

-Es que, bueno, tienes un poco de pluma –suspira e intenta juntar los labios de nuevo, pero Danny se mueve hacia atrás- eh!

-Cobarde –repite

-Lo siento –susurra y agacha la mirada. Aunque esté un poco bebido y sepa perfectamente, lo que está haciendo. Siente haberle dicho cobarde a Danny porque sabe que no es cobarde y sabía que eso le iba a doler muy a dentro.

-No creo que me sirva un lo siento

-Lo sé

-Ya –agacha la mirada y ve sus pies descalzos. Esta en bóxers, el pretendía dormir hasta que el "señor eres un cobarde" ha aparecido y le ha "comido" la boca de la forma más sexi posible.

-Joder, yo…-suspira

-Cállate –y lo vuelve hacer sin pensar, porque esos impulsos que te dan la corazón son mucho mejor no pensarlo. El corazón nunca miente, así que Danny es al único que le hace caso. Le besa y lo acerca hasta la cama- me cobraré tu perdón.

-Dougie ríe socarronamente entre los labios de Danny y los besa con más ansia.

La situación es esta: Danny arriba Dougie abajo y la verdad es que si se vieran desde una rendijita verían que es la escena gay más amorosa del mundo.

Volvamos dentro de la habitación: Danny mete su mano por debajo de la camiseta de Dougie, esta resudado, se nota que estamos en Junio y en España. En Londres todavía podrían llevar una chaquetita. Danny piensa en esa camisa vaquera que le queda tan bien y que muchas veces en sus sueños más profundos a soñado en quitársela y abre los ojos para verificar que no es un sueño y que lo que se está moviendo por su culo son las manos de Dougie. Se ríe cuando le ve suspirar y Dougie abre los ojos.

-Se puede saber, ¿por qué te ríes?

-Eh, pues por nada –sonríe y le roba un beso diminuto al lado de la comisura

-Deja de besitos –suspira y mete las manos dentro de su pantalón.

-Estas borracho

-No estoy nada borracho, estoy muy sereno y cuerdo y se lo que quiero –aprieta el culo de Danny

Y como respuesta, Danny le besa y comienza la locura. Sobran las prendas de ropa, así que comienza el strip-tease privado de los dos. Camisa fuera de Dougie.

Danny comienza a darle besos desde el cuello hasta esta ese hueso marcado que tiene en las caderas. Un hueso que le encanta. A lo que Dougie ríe por que le hace gracia y suspira.

Desabrochar el cinturón. Pantalones del "enano" fuera. Otro suspiro y muchos besos.

Y entonces comienza a notarse la confianza de casi 7 años de grupo. Danny sabe como tocar a Dougie por todas esas charlas que han tenido y Dougie, aunque inseguro, hace gemir a Danny como siempre lo había soñado.

La mano de Danny se pierde en los bóxers de Dougie y él sonríe.

-Joder Dan –consigue susurrar

Danny sonríe y continua con su movimiento de mano que está matando lentamente a Dougie. Dougie suspira sonoramente, Danny le mira porque le encantan las caras que el "enano" está poniendo. Dougie se acerca más a su cuello y le muerde, a lo que el mayor gruñe más fuerte de lo normal.

Venga pecoso no te quejes tanto –y Danny decide que esto está siendo lento, sin pausa pero demasiado lento. Así que los movimientos se hacen más rápidos y fuertes y por supuesto, los jadeos de Dougie se amortiguan por las paredes de la habitación del hotel.

Ahora si que comienza la pasión.

Besos, mordiscos, manos, penes, sudor, saliva, bóxers en el suelo, pelo, susurros, jadeos, grititos, arañazo, suavidad y aceptación.

-¿Estas seguro? –pregunta Danny mientras Dougie se pone en posición

-Sí -asiente y le mira- ¿tú estas seguro?

-Sí –susurra y le besa

-Pues venga "pecoso"

Y ahí, comienza la siguiente historia. Danny intenta hacer el menos daño posible, desciende besos por toda su columna vertebral hasta el culo. Dougie da un respingo y suspira. Danny desciende la mano a modo de caricia y con la otra coge el lubricante y se unta y lo unta. Vuelve a besar el final de la columna y suspira un "tendré mucho cuidado" a lo que una voz asustadiza dice "hazlo ya, por favor".

Lo más difícil ha sido introducir el pene, ha notado los nervios y como Dougie cerraba la entrada por el miedo, pero Danny, que no hace mucho leyó que para que tu pareja, que chistoso es todo, se relajara había que prestar atención al pene de tu pareja, eso hará que la entrada en la primera vez sea mucho más fácil.

Y lo consigue, Dougie se ha relajado, y ahora mismo Danny introduce su pene con mucha más soltura y oye los gemidos de Dougie que hacen que le ponga mucho más. Suelta un gritito y comienza a moverse más rápido.

-Prométeme una cosa –jadea Dougie como puede porque no le quedará mucho para correrse

-Dime –gime Danny

-Mañana no nos vamos a arrepentir- Danny gime, no puede ni hablar le esta matando lentamente. Siempre había pensado que follar con una mujer era lo mejor que le podía pasar. Es más el sexo con Geo era una de las mejores cosas que tenía en la relación. Disfrutaba como un niño en un parque de atracciones. Pero después de Dougie, cree que es mucho mejor, que nunca había tenido un polvo tan placentero. Así que en el último suspiro suelta un "No nos vamos a arrepentir"

**2012**

Lo oye, remolonear, oye como intenta no hacer ruido y como minutos después le abraza. Y susurra en su oído "que bien hueles, vuelve a la cama".

Dougie recuerda la mañana siguiente a esa noche, sus ojos, sus besos, sus abrazos, sus palabras sin sentido, sus "hueles bien". Lo recuerda como si hubiera sido hoy y le encanta que cuando Danny se despierta, él le diga lo bien que huele y que nunca se cansaría de olerle.

Les costó mucho dar el paso de decir lo mucho que se querían, casi los 7 años, pero ahora se han dado cuenta de que están tan agusto y que no necesitan a nadie más. Por lo tanto, Dougie hace caso, se da la vuelta besa los labios del pecoso y agarra su mano para llevarlo de nuevo a la cama.

Porque no hay nada mejor que amanecer entre arrumacos y líos de sábanas.


End file.
